And The Moon Rose
by Random Fandom
Summary: kinda sad fic, that is sad if you like Seto Kaiba. i happen to love him. it's a sorta YGONightWalker crossover, although the only NW character to appear is Caine (the bastard). Vampires and sadness. that is all. just read it to find out what it's abo


YAY!! For the first time in a long time, I'm not writing this cause I'm bored!!! It's 'mazing, ain't it. But, *sniffle* I really don't have any other reason for writing this, 'sept that the title came to me in the middle of math class. The title rhymes with a country song, and I was humming, so it came. People out there, please tell me, does this fanfic hit a cord? (I really don't know what I meant by that) 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except I bought time from the secretary ^__^

Notes: this is kinda based on a anime I saw recently. It tis called Nightwalker. If you've seen this anime, please let me know. I LOVE IT!!! It's sooo cool, with the teeth and the night-breeds, and the stupid little high school girl named Riho…yah, she's stupid…anyways…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mokuba: But Seto, I want you to stay. 

Seto: Mokuba, I have to, I'm just stepping out for a little while. *turns* Make sure he gets to sleep at a decent time.

Secretary: Yes, Mr. Kaiba, sir.

Mokuba: But you promised you'd watch Shrek with me.

Seto: Well, I'll have to postpone that. I promise we can watch it tomorrow.

Seto walked out into the chilly night air. The door closes behind him. A breeze blows his jacket (^__^ wooshhi!!! The blue one. I sooooo want that jacket) out behind him. With his old duel disk from Battle City on his arm, his deck in place, and his head bowed against the wind, Seto Kaiba walked out into the air. 

He had received the letter just the day before. It told him where and when to meet his opponent. This mysterious opponent had challenged him to a duel, at the docks at 9:00. It was already 9:15.

As Seto approached the docks, another chilled breeze came off of the water. The moon shone behind the clouds. It was almost full. It would be full in another day or so.

Seto heard the swish of a cloak on the ground. He turned.

Seto: Who are you?

Challenger: My name is Ciane. I've asked to duel you, because I've heard of your brilliant skill. I simply must have a duel.

This Caine had dark blonde hair that went down past his shoulders. He was wearing all black. His voice had a definite accent, that Seto couldn't place.

Seto: Alright. Let's make this fast. I need to get home. It's late enough.

Caine: As you wish. *pulls back arm of jacket to reveal a duel disk* I start by playing Witty Phantom, in attack mode. Also one face down card.

Seto: I play Swordstalker, and attack your Witty Phantom.

Caine: Not so fast. I play Teeth of the Vampire. 

Seto: Teeth of the Vampire? I've never even heard of that card. 

Caine: It allows me to completely drain your lps. Of coarse, a vampire needs something to feed on, so it drains the lps through your Swordstalker. 

Seto: NO! *gets week- kneed and faints*

Caine: Hmmmm…seems almost too easy. *walks over to Seto*

Caine kneels down, pulls back the collar of Seto's shirt and…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

BRRRIIINNNNGGGG!!! The phone rings at the Kaiba mansion.

Secretary: *picks up phone* Hello?

Yugi: Hi, is Mokuba there?

Secretary: This is his babysitter. /though why I don't know. Kaiba never pays me extra, the tight-wad/ May I ask who's calling?

Yugi: This is Yugi. It's about his brother…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~1 hour later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mokuba: Seto!! Seto, wake up! Seto…Seto…

Yugi: We found him at the docks. He was passed out.

Joey: The idiot probably…

Tea: Joey, that's not very nice. Lay off, the poor guy's hurt.

Joey: Fine.

Dr. Warren: He's still alive, but it's strange.

Everyone: What?

Dr. Warren: Well, he seems to have a very irregular heartbeat. It's not very persistent, and he should be dead, considering how much blood he's lost.

Yugi: But the place where we found him, it wasn't bloody at all.

Dr. Warren: That's another mystery. And there's more. I've checked him all over, and there's not a single scratch on him. It's as if the blood, just, disappeared. *turns and leaves*

Mokuba: Seto!! 

Tristen: Don't worry Mokuba. The doctor says he'll be fine. Now let's go, he needs rest. I'll buy you a candy bar from the machine.

So the gang left, with Mokuba in tow. No one had noticed that Seto's canine teeth had grown. They were now just barely hanging over his bottom lip. And Dr. Warren hadn't noticed the pair of pin-point marks on Seto's neck…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Everyone: WHAT?!?

Nurse: I'm sorry. I don't know what has become of him.

Mokuba: You let my brother go? When he was in that condition? How could you? 

It was the next morning. Yugi and the gang had taken Mokuba back to the hospital to see Seto. ( by the by, Seto and Yugi were friends now. In fact they all were, 'cept Joey. So that's why they cared so much 'bout Seto when they found him.) Sometime in the early dawn hours, Seto had gotten up, put his normal clothes back on, and left the hospital. The nurses hadn't noticed it, though they had all been taking very good care of him.

Yugi: Well, we've got to find him. Whoever did that to him, could finish the job. 

Tristen: Let's go. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Meanwhile…~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Seto was crouched down in the darkest corner of an alley. How he'd got away from the hospital, even he didn't know. Everything since losing the duel was blurry. All Seto knew was that if he stuck his hand out into the sunlight, it would ache terribly. Lifting his hand to his mouth he felt two needle-sharp teeth there. Blood. Blood dripping from them.

A man lay a few feet from Seto, also in the shadows. No one on the near-by street would notice him until some time later. He wasn't dead, but passed out. On his bottom lip two teeth rested, and there were pin-pricks on his neck.

Seto: What have I done? 

Seto didn't know what had happened to him. Inside a voice called. Feed me, it pleaded. But Seto didn't listen. Instead he lay down against the wall, and fell asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Seto: What? Where am I?

Caine: Merely asleep. Nothing more.

Seto: What happened? What did you do to me?

Caine: You are a vampire. I have given you the gift of immortality. 

Seto: A vampire? That can't be true.

Caine: But it is. You can't deny it. Those marks on the side of your neck, identical to those of your soon-to-be-vampire victim, the fangs in your mouth, and the sensitivity to sunlight. The voice inside that demands blood.

Seto: No. No! NO!

Caine: You are one of the chosen ones, now. And you will live forever.

Seto: Forever in darkness! What about my life in the light? My company, my dueling career, my brother! What will happen to him?

Caine: If you really do care about him, you will bite him.

Seto: Never! Leave me alone. Go away.

Caine: You aren't human anymore. You are one of the chosen ones. Don't fight your urge. Bite. Kill. Anyone you bite will have the chance to be reborn as one of the chosen ones.

Seto: Stop it. STOP IT!! LEAVE ME ALONE!!! *on impulse, pricked finger on tooth, and pulled his hand back, causing the blood to form a sword* GO AWAY!!!! *moved towards Caine, sword at the ready*

Caine: We'll meet again, Seto Kaiba. Mwa ha ha ha ha ha ha, ha ha ha…*laughter fades as Caine disappears*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Seto awoke with a start. It was true, what Caine had said. It was the only thing that made sense. Seto thought about everything he would never do or see again.

Seto: Mokuba…

(in Seto's memory…)Mokuba: Big brother, teach me to duel like you. 

Mokuba: Seto! I knew you'd always be there for me.

Mokuba: Seto, you're the best.

Seto: Mokuba…*a single tear fell from his eye*

The man who Seto must have bitten had left. Perhaps he was feeling the same thing as Seto, as he discovered his new teeth, his thirst for blood, his cursed life. Seto thought about it. How would he get the blood he now needed. And that sword thing, was that from his dream, or could he really do it.

Seto pricked his finger on his tooth, and watched the blood flow out. It sparkled in a weird way. Seto pulled his hand back, and the blood formed a sword. He let the sword fall, and tried again. It still worked. Each time he wanted to make a new sword, he had to prick his finger again. Then he pricked his finger and flicked it. The blood formed a whip. Seto hit the ground with it. It made a loud crack. A vampire's weapons.

Looking to the west, Seto noticed that the sun was set. Only barely. Just as sun had set on his old life. And the moon rose…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Pretty cool, right? It's kinda short. Should this be a one fic thing, or a continued thing? You decide. Did you know that tear (as in crying) and tear (as in tearing paper) are spelled the same. Strangenes. It's also the same with rose (as in the moon rose) and rose (the plant). Isn't the world weird?

Well, anyways, R&R if you like. R&R if you don't. Just do it. *sigh* My life is just a television show. 

Mokuba: Hey, what happened to the rest of us?

Sg: Uh…end fic now.

Random guy (I have a lot of those): Cut, print, that's a rap. 


End file.
